Galleon For Your Thoughts?
by Catching A Common Cold
Summary: He honestly didn't mean to torture the youngest Potter, it was just that the way she looked at him, like he was the dirt at the bottom of her shoes, made him so mad, and she was his vent. Scorpius/Lily short story.
1. Chapter 1

**This short story is written for SomethingWithMittens' 'Sell me a story' challenge. **

**Rate, review and please tell me what you think. Next chapter shouldn't be too far away. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I am certain you all know that, so this is going to be the one and only time I print a disclaimer on this story. **

* * *

><p>"Watch it, Potter," the blonde boy sneered from his position on the floor. Lily rolled her eyes. It was typical, really. Scorpius Malfoy was so freaking full of himself that his large head couldn't figure out that she was the one walking at normal pace, he the one running at a flying speed.<p>

Grabbing her books off the floor, Lily ignored the menacing glare that was being shot at her and continued her way to the potions classroom. Scorpius yelled after her.

"Aren't you going to help me with my books, or did your parents teach you no manners," he scowled at her, shifting to a kneeling position in order to collect her books. Lily turned to look at him with a satisfied grin.

"Actually, I think it's much more enjoyable watching you grovel on the ground. Shows the real you, I think. Maybe you should start working in the kitchens." Scorpius was on his feet in a flash.

"How dare you imply that I am as common as a House-elf. Perhaps you have forgotten that your father is a dirty halfblood while your mother is from a line of immoral bloodtraiters. Your whole family breeds like rabbits, and you have the courage to call _me_ lowly?"

Lily was fuming; unfortunately, she had her mothers' temper. Although, that only applied when it came to the totally pig headed prat in front of her. The whole family found it strange that Lily Luna Potter, the quiet, calm, level-headed child of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley, was the first one to react to the youngest Malfoy's taunting.

She started forward, poking his firm chest with her finger, her eyes ablaze. "How dare you. Your whole family is full of Deatheaters, and you say my family is bad? You may have forgotten, but my family is known for the _defeat_ of the Dark Lord, and yours? Yours is known for fuel-ing his ideas and killing a mass of people that didn't deserve to have died. To the Wizarding world, your family _is _lowly." She spat, before turning her back on him and walking stiffly away. Needless to say, she was late for potions.

(oOo)

"Hey, Lily, come on! It's nearly Breakfast!" Lily heard her brother, Albus, shout from the bottom of the stair case to the girls dorm the next day. He was far too well informed about what would happen if he tried to reach her room. She stifled a laugh as she remembered the time her brother had tried to climb up the stairs.

"_Lily Luna Potter, if you don't get down here now, I swear I'll tell Mum it was you were smashed the vase her aunt Muriel gave to her!" Albus yelled from the common room. Lily rolled her eyes. _

"_I don't care! She hated that vase anyway!" Albus cursed._

_Lily had been hiding in her room after a particularly bad run in with none other than Scorpius Malfoy (in which the words 'Moth-eating Hippogriff's Turd' and 'Pea-soup splattered bimbo' were included) and was currently hiding up in her room, locking the door and refusing to meet any of her brothers demands._

_Albus finally gave a frustrated sigh and exclaimed, "That's it! I'm coming up there to get you myself!" This made Lily's tear stained face split into an evil grin as she rushed to the door to watch what would happen. _

_Albus, certain that he would be hit with some kind of curse as soon as he stood on the first stair, reluctantly lifted his foot and pressed it down. And nothing happened. He grinned to himself. Confident that he was thoroughly safe, he took his whole weight onto the step and rushed up it, making it about halfway before –_

_SCHHLAP! was around the sound that Albus's body made as the stair case suddenly transformed into a slippery, winding slide, causing him to fall flat on his stomach and make a painful way down to the bottom. He was greeted with gales of laughter. _

_Lily sat on the newly transformed slide and slid her way to her cousin who was looking menacingly at the stairs. She giggled at him. _

"_Thanks Al, you just made me feel _all_ better," she chuckled with a wink. Albus glared._

"Yeah, Al, I'll be down in a minute," she replied, dropping her bag onto the floor beside her four poster bed and tying her hair up. Once presentable, she left the common room with her brother.

Lily and Albus were the best of friends. Sure, they were chalk and cheese, Albus being the hot tempered, do first, think later prankster he was, while Lily was calm, collected and realistic.

Ever since childhood the two had been inseparable, though there was one thing that disagreed on. Disagreed was an understatement of the least.

"Al, why the hell do we have to sit with him?" Lily complained as they made down the corridor to the Great Hall. Albus frowned at her.

"Come on, Lil, he's my friend. Can't you put up with him just a few hours?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Hours?"

Albus became suddenly interested in the wall. "Ah, erm, you see, I, ah," he stuttered, before taking a deep breath. "I-maybe-kinda-accidentally-but-not-really-invited-Scorpius-to-join-us-in-the-common-room-for-chess-after-tea-because-I-figured-you-wouldn't-mind-and-" he was suddenly cut off by Lily's furious glare.

"You thought I wouldn't mind? You though I wouldn't mind that the guy who spends his whole day thinking of new insults for me and my name is going to be spending more time with me? You seriously thought _that I wouldn't mind?" _Albus flinched away from the angry red head, and was momentary reminded of his mother. The thought sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm sorry Lil! It just that he really wanted to"- Albus sighed, stopping his sentence of as fast as he could without revealing too much. Lily frowned at him.

"He just wanted to what?" she asked angrily. He shook his head at her, motioning for her to keep walking. She stayed planted on the spot.

"Albus. He just wanted _what_?" Albus shook his head defiantly at her.

"No way, Lil, you are not"-

"Al!" a voice interrupted him, and the two Potters whipped around to see Scorpius Malfoy striding towards them, his book bag strung across his shoulder. He smiled at Albus, ignoring Lily and pushing in front of her to block her out of the conversation. "We still on for tonight, right?"

Albus glanced over his shoulder at Lily, who was glaring at Scorpius heatedly and sighed, already knowing the answer to his unasked question.

"Yeah, but it looks like it's just you and I. Turns out Lily can't, ah, make it."

Scorpius's back stiffened, as if he was wishing she hadn't been brought up, and he slowly turned to face Lily, his face emotionless.

"You're not coming?" he asked softly, and Lily saw something small flash across his eyes, but the resolved that it was just the lighting. _Damn candles, why can't they start using muggle technology, _she thought to herself, before answering.

"No," she replied shortly, before turning on the spot and continuing for the Great Hall, leaving the two boys to stare at her turned back.

Albus sighed. His best friend was hopeless.

"You know, when most people like someone, _they don't act like such a prick to them!"_ he shouted at the blonde in front of him, who scowled at him.

"Shut it, Potter! And I wasn't being a prick then!" he argued and Albus dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

"How can you have so many girls chasing after you? All they need is one minute with you and the find out how much of a clueless _idiot_ you are. Merlins pants, you have spent the last _six years_ in love with my bloody sister, and after all that time you _still_ don't get that tormenting her is not the way to her heart? Christ, you're as thick as a brick wall. No, you're as thick as freaking Professor _Binns!"_ Scorpius rolled his eyes, despite the fact that his friend was more than slightly right.

He honestly didn't mean to torture the youngest Potter, it was just that the way she looked at him, like he was the dirt at the bottom of her shoes, made him so mad, and she was his vent. She was _always_ the one who got the wrong end of his personality, and it was cruel, because she was also the one that had captured his interest in the first five minutes of meeting her, and had stayed there through the six years he had known her. Always her, never any of the flings he had on the side. Always her bright, flaming hair and chocolate brown eyes that he dreamt about, always her personality and fetchers that he compared other girls to, _always her._ But he could never have her. _Of course _he couldn't. Six years of torture just didn't erase itself. He only wished it did.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sighed heavily as she propped herself on the chair next to a brightly coloured girl at the Gryffindor table, who turned towards her almost immediately and flashed her startling yellow scarf around her with a smile.

"Lily!" Siena Wood exclaimed loudly to her friend, who covered her ears hurriedly, complaining about how she was sitting right beside her, and didn't want to go to Madam Pomfrey's because of a bleeding headache. Siena ignored her. "Don't you just love my outfit today? I decided that today was a time for colour, as it is so grey and gloomy outside. What do you think?"

Indeed, Siena seemed to have used every bright colour imaginable for her outfit. Her feet were clad in sun-yellow, knee high boots while the other half of her legs supported light purple jeans. A white shirt clung to her upper-body and a deep red coat was draped lightly over her shoulders, slightly hiding her bright yellow scarf. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why do you insist on making a fool of yourself every time we go to Hogsmeade?" Lily sighed, shaking her head at her friend. Today was the schools' first Hogsmeade trip and most of the students sitting in the Great Hall were excitedly discussing their plans for the day.

Siena made a face at Lily. "I'm not making a fool out of myself. I'm simply putting a bit more colour into the day. Everyone else will be wearing _dull_ grey and black jackets and_ boring_ blue jeans, while I like to differ from the _ordinary_."

Lily gave her a look, knowing that she was taking a hit at her own clothing, which consisted of everything that Siena had just scorned. The brightly coloured girl simply grinned and hurried Lily into scoffing down a scone and then half jogging to keep up with Siena's excited pace as they marched to the front of the school.

Lily had met Siena on the train ride to Hogwarts their very first year, and the two had be inseparable since, Siena one of Lily's best friends, other than Albus.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Siena laughed, grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her towards Hogsmeade, giggling hysterically whenever her friend tripped over a mound of snow or a frost covered rock.

Lily laughed along with her friends and they slipped their way into the Wizarding town, heading towards the Three Broomsticks for a mug of Butterbeer before they wandered the streets.

Pulling open the door with a huff, Lily enjoyed the warm rush of air that swept over her as she started for an empty table. Suddenly, she noticed a waving hand out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to see Albus gesturing for her and Siena to join him and Scorpius at their table in the corner. Lily hesitated, her eyes narrowed on Scorpius, before she sighed and moved to join them.

Stopping before their table, she allowed Siena to slide into the bench opposite the boys, before she said, "I'm going to go and get a Butterbeer. Do you guys want anything?"

Albus and Siena both agreed on a Butterbeer, though no response was heard from the blonde haired boy in the corner. Lily closed her eyes tightly, wishing she were elsewhere, before opening them again and zeroing her gaze on Scorpius.

"And you? Do you . . . do you want a Butterbeer?" she huffed slightly, keeping her eyes narrowed but only slightly. Scorpius shot a small look at Albus before nodding at Lily with a small "thanks". Lily spun on her heel towards the bar. She and Scorpius had an unspoken deal not to fight in front of Albus, seeing as they were both his best friends. While this was necessary, in order to keep Albus vaguely happy with them, it was hard to act nice to someone who spent their whole life criticising you, so Lily often found it hard, wishing she were elsewhere.

Small talk was exchanged between Lily and the barmaid that served her, before Lily handed over a handful of golden coins and, in exchange, the barmaid gave her a tray of Butterbeers.

Setting the tray in the middle of the table, Lily slide into the bench beside Siena and clutched her warm drink in her hand, sipping it slowly while extending her other hand out to the tables' other occupants, indicating that she expected pay in return for drinks.

Albus groaned. "But Lil, you don't really expect me to pay you back? I don't have any money!"

Lily raised her eyebrow at the pouting boy in front of her and replied, "Albus, I was there when mum handed you that bag of gold coins for getting prefect, remember?"

"Yes, but that money was meant to be spent on something special for _me_," Al grumbled, but fished in his pocket for three coins, which he reluctantly handed to Lily. Siena did the same and Lily turned to Scorpius, not expecting him to willingly give her change. Therefore, she was surprised to see Scorpius with his hand already stretched out to hand her the money. Lily stared at the hand in confusion.

Scorpius smiled warily at her, startling everyone at the table. "You can take it, you know. It won't bite." Lily scowled at him, and placed her hand under his, allowing him to drop the small fortune into her hands. Her eyes widened.

"A Butterbeer cost three galleons each mug. You just gave me ten galleons," Lily told the blonde boy, who shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, keep it."

Lily frowned, tipping his coins out onto the table in a clatter and then pushing seven back towards him. "Ah, no, that's fine, I don't want them."

Scorpius moved to nudge them back. "Well, neither do I. Go do yourself a favour and buy a new shirt with the money." If it was meant as an insult, it was lost in the soft way that Scorpius said it, a way that, unexpectedly made Lily's heart flutter. She locked eyes with Scorpius, trying to figure out the change in his attitude towards her. Even though Albus was sitting with them, Scorpius had never offered Lily anything unless forced to under the presence of being polite. Never would Lily guess that the Gryffindor would give her more than the amount due. She continued to examine Scorpius until her gaze was broken, as Scorpius pulled his eyes away from hers with a yawn, standing.

"I'm heading to the post office; I have to send a letter to my dad," he said, lift himself out of his seat and gesturing for Albus to move. Once he was out, Lily shoved the money towards him again.

"Great. You can use this money to send it."

Scorpius leant down and grabbed Lily's hands, pushing them and the coins towards her chest. "Honestly, Lily, just keep the damn money," he told her softly, before moving towards the door, leaving three open mouths hanging after him.

"Did he . . . did he just call me Lily?" Lily gasped, still staring after the youngest Malfoy even though the door had closed.

"Ah, I have to go," Albus exclaimed loudly, before rushing out of the pub after Scorpius. Lily and Siena exchanged thoroughly confused looks.

The rest of the Hogsmeade trip was spent with a visit to Honeydukes and the Shrieking Shack, before the Lily and Siena trudged back up to the castle.

Once inside the Gryffindor common room, the two sprinted up the girls' dorm stairs and collapsed on top of their respected beds. Siena sat up in her bed and twisted around to smirk at Lily.

"You like him."

Lily raised her head from her pillow, opening her eyes tiredly and yawning. "Who?"

"Scorpius!"

Lily was suddenly wide awake, staring at a grinning Siena with wide eyes.

"What the- no! Why would I like that, that _twat_?" she exclaimed loudly, staring at her with disbelief.

Siena giggled. "Because you enjoy fighting with him and you get sucked in by his boyish good looks."

Lily gagged. "Boyish good looks? Are we talking about the say Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Oh course," Siena paused from standing from her bed, giving Lily a hard glare. "You cannot tell me that you don't visualise Scorpius without a shirt, just like the rest of the population of women in this school."

Ignoring Lily's squeaks of disagreement, Siena grabbed a spare pair of clothes from the floor, announced that she was having a shower then skipped to the bathroom, humming word that almost sounded like, "_Lily and Scorp, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. . ."_

Lily threw her pillow at her just as the bathroom door slammed shut. Sighing, the youngest Potter rolled onto her stomach, staring out the window that was located just beside her bed. You couldn't deny that she had a slight thrive for the fights that happened between herself and Scorpius. And she definitely couldn't deny that she had thought about Scorpius without a shirt on. There was something about him that got her curious. Every single one of their fights allowed her to peer a little more closely at the mystery that was Scorpius Malfoy. He captured her interest, ever since her first year at Hogwarts when he'd poured a bowl of mash potatoes over her head.

And it had been impossible to get him out of her head since. She had dated guys before (not that they stayed around much after Albus and, when he was attending Hogwarts, James had '_spoken_' to them) and she found herself always comparing them to the Blonde haired boy. No matter how smart, talented or good looking, they couldn't measure up to the way she felt around Scorpius Malfoy. No, she didn't love him or like him, had never considered herself his friend or partner, but there was something about him that held her, kept her hanging on every word that was spoken during their arguments, even if she found nothing new about what he said.

Something about him grabbed at her, and she was finding it increasingly more difficult to stay away from him, almost as if she _wanted_ him to be around.

Lily shook her head and moved around to get more comfortable; deciding that falling asleep was easier than trying to sort out her thought of a certain someone.

It was no surprise to her when she found herself dreaming about Scorpius. Without a shirt.

_**Rate, review, and tell me what you think. **_


End file.
